This invention pertains to a shower fixture having a swirl chamber located in the shower head to impart a swirl to the inflowing liquid. A shower fixture of this type is described in DE-PS No. 909 919 in which a bell-shaped housing is divided by means of partitions into an antechamber adjoining the inlet socket and a swirl chamber issuing into a central outlet nozzle. In the partition in the outer edge region there are one or more passages which impart a circular motion to the liquid passing through in the swirl chamber. This liquid subsequently emerges from the central outlet nozzle in an atomizing or spray jet. By providing deflectors it should additionally be possible to periodically intensify the water pressure in the swirl chamber. These variations are intended to impose themselves on the jet emerging from the central nozzle in the form of surges or "water hammer" so as to achieve a massage effect. However, a clearly defined pulsating shower jet which rotates a circular path at a definite frequency cannot be produced with this known device. It is therefore common practice in pulsating showers to utilize a rotor driven by a water jet. The rotor consecutively blanks off a section of shower jet nozzles arranged in annular fashion and as a result produces a circulating or pulsating shower jet pattern. These systems with water driven rotors are however on the one hand relatively costly and complicated to manufacture and on the other hand are prone to blockage by lime sediment and dirt particles.
It is also known practice to incorporate in shower a fluid oscillator with which is binary mode a water jet is produced which oscillates backward and forward between two positions. A rotatory outlet flow as is the case with the known rotor systems cannot however be achieved by these means.